The Past
by oOoMyAchingHeartoOo
Summary: Maka has a problem.Will Soul help her?Or CAN Soul help her.  This is my first fanfic so please be good to me.
1. The Past

The Past-

_**I was wrong when I hurt you did you have to hurt me too  
>Do you think revenge will make it better?-<strong>__**Soul Eater  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I will not perish whom hated what I am I am that did not even show it to others.

**~Flashback~**

**A teenage girl rose from her seat and went to the front of their classroom.**

_**"Hi there.I'm Albarn''That is what I want to say but all came out was,"Maka Albarn"I said with a cold I went to my seat there was a tall girl and a blue spike-haired boy who went up to me."Hi I'm Tsubaki,welcoe to Shibusen."the girl said with a smile.**_

_**"And this is Black Star"Tsubaki pointed to the blue-haired lad next to her."Hello" is the only thing that I could I gave them a warm smile.I was really proud myself.I felt that this warm welcome will be the best ever.**_

Others whom have loved loved me for who I am and for those who chose me they really are the greatest friends  
>Wow...Friends,what a lovely word to say and to hear it.I've read on the bible that some people only befriends you for only your like asking you for your friendship<p>

**~Flashback~**

**"Tsubaki"I called ."Hm?"Tsubaki replied."Are you serious about this?Being my friend and all"I said with a serious tone.'I said that beacause I don't wanna hurt anymore!' "Yes"Tsubaki replied with ease and with sincerely voice.**

**'I can really feel the friendship.'The friendship I longed for .' "Really?"I asked again.''Yes''she repeated again.**

Let's say that they're plastic as in thing being used as a plastic as in _**user.  
><strong>_A person who only befriends others for their own benefits is enough to feed their own makes them selfish also makes them more arrogant.

No one, I mean no one will pass the test of my trust but with that warm welcome that they showed really makes me glad.  
>I was so surprised they went up to me because on my own world they only think of me as an idiotic bookworm who only loves books.A slutty one who cares about her they didn't care of what I they already love me for who and for what I am.<p>

Before I came here,in my old school people bully only they bully me but they force theirself **into** me.

**~Flashback~**

**As I walk on my way home from school I was pushed on a wall."Hey Maka how was your day?"Kevin asked on a flirty voice (which is by the way,disgusting).'Kevin is my ex-boyfriend.I broke up with him but he doesn't want to accept the fact.**

**' "Wanna have some fun?"He said with a smirk and snaked his hand through my waist."N-no,I wanna go home"I replied as he was to kiss me a miracle happened.A guy pushed him and punched him straight in the now dragged me out of that mess.I looked at him.**

** "Who are you?" I asked"Soul's the name and less talking more ran to his bike and hopped in."Where do you live?"I live on Death Apartment."Oh, Ok"And after that the whole ride was silent.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Chapter~<strong>

**Prologue**

**"Hey thanks for saving me."**

**"Why are you even there at the first place?"**

**"Soul,Where do you live?"**

**"Come live with me"**


	2. I owe him a VIRGINITY

**Just to not confuse you this is Maka's is only telling her life stories.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul this if it 's perfect you know.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 2 - I owe him a VIRGINITY<strong>**

We passed through the busy streets on finally at Death Apartment.I just can't stand the silence.

"Hey thanks for saving me."

"No problem"

"Why are you even there at the first place?"

"I just happen to pass by and saw you being harrassed"

I laughed at his comment,"I've gotten used to really wants me."

Soul blinked fast at the last sentence.

"Soul,Where do you live?"

I-I...live here in the streets. Soul said with a shaky feeling  
>Maka saw something in his eyes that she couldn't all she knew was that she felt the need to help him.<p>

'But I know I owe him a I'll just help him.'Maka thought.

"Come live with me" Maka blurted out nonchalantly  
>Soul was caught off guard at the sudden statement and stumbled when he walked.<p>

"I thought that I owe you a virginity so maybe I could...um...Help you with your life?Maka thought_ slash _suggested.

With a grin."Okay"  
>"Now may <em><span>we<span>_ go in at _our_ house?"  
>"Hai,Maka"<br>Soul called me by my I just felt a ,I don't want to fall!Damn!He's so beautiful with those sharky teeth of the heck am I saying!Stop it Maka!

"Hey,Maka what are you standing out there and smilling like an idiot for?Soul shouted.  
>Great he was already fast.<p>

I wonder what would happen on the next few days?

* * *

><p>As I open my eyes I felt someone's presence beside me.I wonder how it get there.I blinked at the person beside me.<br>'Oh It's just Soul he's also beautiful when he sleeps'Maka said on her mind.'Eh?Stop it with the fantasizing shit!I don't want to!'SHE kept on saying that until...

"Soul,you're so...beautiful"Maka breathed out unconciously.  
>She clamped her mouth shut with as if on cue,Soul carried her on top of him.<p>

With a triumphant smirk he asked,"You love me?

Maka narrowed her eyes at his smirk and said."Nevermind,jerk"**(A/N:I always hate guys beacause they're being jerks and respectful a the same time)**

"Oh c'mon where's the fun in that?"Soul asked again with a wider smirk

"Maka...CHOP!"Maka pressed the book hard on Soul's skull.  
>"Ow!"Soul said.<br>These quiet few days they get along just **fine**.These few days are..Soul having Maka Chopped,Maka being angry all the time and others..

Then the tension grew quiet.

"I love you too"Soul said with a serious tone  
>Maka already knew beacause this past few days Soul told her everything<p>

**~Flashback~**

**Soul ran through the the alleys yet he still can't find Maka , he heard a scream and went to check what he saw was a guy making his way up Maka's pushed the guy and punched him straight on the face.'That should give us time',Soul thought.**

**Soul went to Maka and made a run to his bike.**  
><strong>As the drove Soul was in deep thinking.<strong>  
><strong>'At last I saw Maka again'<strong>  
><strong>We were childhood friends back then and Maka was on an accidental car crash causing her to loose some of her memories, that's why Maka can't remember Soul.<strong>

**~End of Flashback~**

Maka got up from her bed and went to the bathroom.'Yeah I know I can't help lovin him.' 

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!I did my best with this so please no flaming.<strong>

_**logging out-Jaren-chan**_


End file.
